The Veil
by Glernaj
Summary: What happens beyond that mysterious veil?


The Veil  
  
summary:Just what happens beyond that veil?  
  
Spoilers: OotP and the other four, just to be safe, but definitely OotP.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They said that the Veil killed you. In a manner, they were right, it sent you to Death. No, not death, Death. The entity. They say that if you have a strong enough will to live after you're killed, you can play a single game of chess with Death to decide wether or not you'll return. Again, they were half-right. It isn't chess, it's actually poker, Texas Holdup to be specific. The Veil however, disregards your will to live, and instead brings you to a poker game.  
  
STAND UP ALREADY.  
  
"Huh? I'm not dead?" asked one rather confused Sirius Black.  
  
NOT QUITE...  
  
Sitting up, Sirius looked around for the source of the rather odd voice. "Who are you, and why does your voice sound so wierd?" he asked upon finding a figure in a cloak sitting at a desk facing away from him.  
  
I, AM DEATH, NOW COME HERE AND LETS GET THIS OVER WITH.  
  
"Get what over with?"  
  
THE POKER GAME, SO WE CAN DECIDE WETHER YOU LIVE OR DIE.  
  
"I thought you played chess?"  
  
NO, POKER I'M AFRAID, THAT'S A COMMON MISCONCEPTION THOUGH, SO MANY PEOPLE TRAIN UP THEIR CHESS SKILLS IN HOPE OF BEATING ME, ONLY TO FIND THAT THEIR FATE IS JUST THAT, FATE  
  
"You must enjoy that, don't you?"  
  
YES.  
  
Sirius stood up and walked over to table, flicking his wand as he went. Sitting down, he saw a deck of what appeared to be ordinary playing sitting on the table. Picking them up and looking through them, however he found that they were all different shades of black, including the hearts and diamonds.  
  
PLEASE CHANGE MY CLOTHES BACK FROM PINK TO BLACK.  
  
"Er, right, sorry."  
  
Sirius then sat down, and passed the deck of cards to Death, who began shuffling them. "Could you teach me how to do that thing with your voice?" Sirius asked.  
  
PERHAPS, IF YOU CHANGE MY CLOTHES BACK TO BLACK.  
  
"Oh, right," Sirius replied, changing the robes back, "So will you teach me?"  
  
IF YOU WIN, YES.  
  
Death then proceeded to deal the base three cards, and then dealt himself and Sirius two cards each.  
  
BY THE WAY, IF YOU WIN, WHERE SHOULD I PUT YOU?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Standing upon a rooftop with a sword sheathed at his side, Sirius cried out, "And here I return, to find my godson and get him away from those muggles, and to avenge myself upon the woraaaah!"  
  
Upon hitting the ground Sirius stood up, and begin walking down Privet Drive towards Number 4, muttering, "I need to get some boots with better traction on rooftops."  
  
"Oh, and thanks for letting me borrow the sword Death."  
  
NO PROBLEM.  
  
Walking up to Harry's house, Sirius decided to have a little fun with Harry's 'Family' and then proceeded to kick in the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry started as he heard heavy footsteps approach his room, and nearly panicked when he saw a thin, nearly invisible blue blade cut through his door. When the door was kicked open he grabbed his wand and yelled a random curse, then walked forward to see who he'd cursed when nothing happened.  
  
Sirius coughed, and began apologizing, "Hiya Harry, sorry 'bout that, should i knock next time?" Harry of course, immediately fainted, so Sirius laughed and packed up his belongings and began dragging them downstairs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry woke up a few minutes later and muttered something about not having goldfish and mountain dew as a snack right before bed anymore and then walked downstairs to get something to drink.  
  
Walking into the kitchen, he froze, for there, lying onconcious was his family. His cousin was looking more porcine than ever with pink skin and a pig nose, his aunt had a rather longer neck and skin colored in a yellow and black polka dot pattern, while his uncle had green skin and his moustace had grown down to his feet, completely covering his body, and standing above them, flipping his wand idly, was his godfather.  
  
Sirius grinned and said, "Ready to go Harry?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Overall, I think not bad for my first story.  
  
Anyways, Read and Review, and if you know of any good stories, please mention them, I can always use something to read. 


End file.
